Many conventional residential and commercial doors are manufactured with an opening sized to receive a door light, and others may be modified to define such an opening to receive a door light. In either case, many door light designs may be available for installation in the door, and companies offering such door lights typically make available to potential buyers one or more catalogs illustrating such door light designs installed in one or more doors. It may be desirable by potential buyers of door lights to be able to view a physical embodiment of a door with various door light options mounted thereto.